Something More
by Tifa-Shan
Summary: A short conversation between Tifa and Barret near the beginning of FF7. Tifa is down and somewhat confesses certain things about Cloud and her past. Rated for mild language, please R/R.


Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or anything related to it.  
  
This is just a short fic. It's mostly based on a conversation between Barret and Tifa soon after they find Cloud. I haven't really got to do a fic with much of Barret in it yet and I think him and Tifa were pretty good friends, so I decided to write a fic focusing on that. ^^; Anyway, please read and review and thanks to everyone who does.  
  
  
  
~*Something More*~  
  
It was late. The entire bar was quiet and clean at last, now everyone was gone. Of course it was quiet, but it was kind of too quiet for Tifa.  
  
After another long day of serving drinks and listening to the conversations of many, she often enjoyed being to herself for a while, relaxing and thinking or focusing on subjects that caught her mind at the moment, or maybe just to get online on the computer in the hideout under the bar. But too much was on her mind tonight, so much has happened and for some reason, deep within her heart she was lonely now.  
  
She sighed, sitting down in the hideout, eyes heavy and exposing the deep state of thought she was in. Her long strands of dark brown hair dropped over her somewhat messily now, and her clothes were ruffled up against her body. The bar was unusually hot tonight, but probably just because of the busy day.  
  
"Goodness....." She said under her breath, feeling troubled. "I just don't know anymore....why am I feeling so down?..?" So blinked her eyes at the pinball machine elevator as it started to descend into the hideout. Placed upon it was Barret, not very surprising since the other three of AVALANCHE were often out about the slums now and Cloud...well, Cloud did whatever.  
  
"You say sumthin' Tifa?" Barret asked as the elevator came to a stop allowing him off before going up again.  
  
"I was just mumbling to myself Barret....where is everyone?" She replied, her voice already hinting to her tiredness, as she lifted her head gazing at the man before her.  
  
"Out as usual. I noticed you was missin' and came down here to look for ya." He stated, crossing his arms, rather arm and gunarm and looking at her suspiciously. "You been down lately...not long after we found this Cloud you know. Hmph...damn ex-SOLDIER....that's all he is if ya ask me!"  
  
"Barret! I already told you...me and Cloud knew each other as kids....he's not going to betray us, I don't think so anyway..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah...that's what you thought 'bout Shinra too, huh?" He couldn't help but smirk, walking to Tifa and sitting down on a box not far from her.  
  
"Barret..." Tifa said, rolling her eyes while sighing once more. "......I don't know why but I've been a little down lately. I don't know why..it's like something is bothering me....I should be happy though."  
  
"Why you say that?" Barret asked. Tifa was already starting to feel the pressure of her thoughts lifting, feeling less troubled. Though it ate at her that the relief wouldn't be there forever, she knew now was the best time she had to try and help herself, since Barret was her closest friend she had to talk to.  
  
"Thanks Barret....I was really down before you came here. I guess though...I've just been doing a lot of thinking about my past...." She confessed.  
  
"I see...." The ebony man replied, listening carefully.  
  
"And...well, things have been eating at me that I can't get off of my mind....like Shinra. It's always bothered me, but a lot more lately...."  
  
"Heh. I was getting worried you was having a change of heart since that Cloud came along." Barret chuckled.  
  
"Barret! No...I hate the Shinra! I have and I always will...because of them..and their stupid Mako reactors I lost my family and Nibelheim...and Cloud's been different too..."  
  
"Uh huh...well, if you ask me, I think this Cloud's something more." He replied, hinting something to her with a wink.  
  
"..What do you mean by that?" Tifa asked, already more lively from her former tired self. She stood and placed her hands on her hips cocking her head to one side curiously.  
  
"You know what I mean..heh heh...everyone does. You act diff'rent around him...don't say you don't, either."  
  
"Different..? Well...it's just....." She trailed off, not knowing how to start, or ever what to say once she did. Her mind went blank.  
  
"Jus' what?" Barret smiled, still listening.  
  
"Just...that I really missed him. I know I have everyone in AVALANCHE, Barret...but he's the only left from Nibelheim...besides, I really missed him since he was gone..." She paused, realizing she had just repeated herself. "You know Barret..."  
  
"Yeah, I know awright." He smirked. "You jus' seem to be different 'round him....more uptight and seems you a little rougher on him."  
  
"Rougher? What do you mean 'rougher'?!" Tifa raised a brow, pacing about the room now.  
  
"Hey, nuthin' bad..you jus' seem more concerned with him. With you with me and the others before, you were a bit more laid back, now when he's around...you just all different around him, you get what I'ma sayin'?"  
  
"Yeah......" Tifa nodded slowly. Barret had already caught on to her 'crush' on Cloud, those feelings so was open about only to an extent. He had caught on to her concern for him and perhaps her care for him as well.  
  
"So what's bothering you so much?" Barret asked her getting her back on the subject.  
  
"Just Cloud.....he's different, and some things just don't seem right...I guess because I thought he was gone forever for so long that I'm just shocked...." She said, looking down faintly nervous. Tifa had felt kind of silly for saying, or perhaps not saying, what she had to Barret, but it did bother her. As for anything else, it didn't even add up enough to make sense to her. Giving up, she decided to change the subject. She was unable to share anymore, because unless she could share emotions, it was useless to speak. "...Hey Barret? What is AVALANCHE going to do next?"  
  
"Prolly sumthin' big....Jessie's got a bomb or two waitin' on a hell of a mission...." He stood up as well. "I take it this mercenary ex-SOLDIER is going to come along with us for some Gil. Hm..he's never gonna be one of us though. I'm tellin' ya..."  
  
"Barret...please...just try to trust him. I don't think Cloud would do anything to hurt us...besides..."  
  
"Besides what? What is it Tifa?"  
  
"Well.....when we were younger he promised he'd save me if I was in trouble...so I don't think he'd actually hurt me, you know?" Tifa raised her head to Barret, but her eyes trailed along the floor.  
  
"Yuh huh....what makes you think he's gonna save...hell, remember sumthin' like that? I'm not trying to turn you against him Tifa, I jus' want you to be careful! Don't go off gettin' yourself hurt...'cause if he does it I'll beat his ass inta the ground!" Barret started to raise his voice as Tifa smiled faintly, appreciating his care but it wasn't the kind of support she wanted.  
  
"Thanks Barret...I understand." She nodded, then started as the elevator started to descend again. It couldn't be Biggs, Wedge, or Jessie, they'd all come in at once and Tifa would have heard all of them. 'That must be..' Tifa thought to herself before looking to Barret quickly whispering loudly and swiftly. "Don't say anything!"  
  
"Don't say anything about what, Tifa?" Cloud looked to her with those Mako eyes curiously, speaking in that colder, but still somewhat soft to her voice.  
  
"It's nothing Cloud....me and Barret were just discussing plans for AVALANCHE and I didn't want anyone hearing and getting upset about them....." Tifa replied with fake confidence in this. Barret looked at her puzzled but caught on quickly.  
  
"Yeah...don't want you goin' off gettin' your spiky butt scared!" He laughed, Cloud turning to him with a deadly glare. The two had just met and already at each other, but at least Cloud was getting better at holding back any fights.  
  
"Take that back." He demanded, but Tifa stepped up to him.  
  
"Cloud..please calm down. It's late and I'm really tired...." Tifa pleaded, as Cloud just glared at Barret once more then nodded. "Thanks..."  
  
"Yeah..well tell Barret to be careful of what he says..I don't have to help you fight the Shinra!" Cloud snapped at Barret indirectly.  
  
"You'll help me though, won't you Cloud? Right?" Tifa persisted gently. The last thing she needed was Cloud running off before they had hardly any time together. It amazed even her at how persistent she was at keeping him near. 'I just want to be close to him....' She thought subconsciously.  
  
"..I guess. Fine." He nodded. "Hey Tifa...I was wondering if you'd like to go upstairs and have a drink?"  
  
Tifa giggled somewhat and smiled. "You want me to make you one?" She asked as he smiled back.  
  
"Yeah...it's been a hard day."  
  
"Okay..sure. I'll be right up there...." She turned around looking to Barret, but with Cloud there she didn't really know what to say. However, he seemed to pick it up as she just nodded to him somewhat, turning back around and following Cloud up the elevator.  
  
'Thanks Barret...' She spoke in her mind. 'I guess Cloud really is something more to me than meets the eye..'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rather short fic but it came out as good as expected. Once again, please R/R and thanks to everyone who does. ^.^ Tifa~Shan 


End file.
